The Dare That Backfired
by criminalmindsfan7
Summary: Things blow up in David Rossi's face after he is dared to kiss Ashley Seaver.


The dare that backfired

David Rossi stared across the bullpen at the young blonde, who stood innocently talking to Emily.

"No way." He stated firmly, glaring up at Derek Morgan, before returning her attention to Ashley Seaver.

If only she had heard what their fellow colleague had just dared him to do, she'd be running for the hills.

"Why not, man?" Morgan grinned. "Afraid you'll enjoy just a little too much?"

"No, I'm afraid I'll frighten the poor girl." He stated, still glancing over at the blonde.

"Oh, I get. You're afraid she'll reject you." Morgan teased. "I thought you were a ladies' man."

"Not any more kid."

"Come on, chicken." The younger male continued to push. "It's just a little kiss, I'm sure she'll think it's sweet."

"It's inappropriate."

"Chicken."

"What if Strauss sees?"

"Wuss."

"That's not going to work, Morgan?"

"Fine." The younger agent simply stated. "I'll kiss her instead."

"Good," Rossi's eyebrows furrowed. "Wait, what?"

"Come on Rossi, she's a young, attractive red-blooded female and I'm sure she wouldn't mind a little smooching session with SSA Derek Morgan."

"Out of the way kid." Rossi strode past Morgan and towards the talking girls. "Excuse me Emily."

Dave took hold of Ashley's wrist and pulled her towards him. Placing one hand under her chin, he brought their lips together in a light kiss, lasting only a second or two.

Removing his hand from her face, he went to speak, to explain himself. "Ashley I…"

His explanation was cut short as Seaver engaged them in a second kiss. Her arms came up and swiftly wrapped themselves around the older agent's neck, as her lips pressed forcefully against his.

Rossi gasped in shock at the young blonde's reaction, unintentionally giving her the perfect opportunity to slip her tongue into his mouth. Her tongue toyed with his as all he could do was stand there wide eyed, shocked.

When Dave finally took in exactly what was happening, he pulled back quickly, pushing the youngster away from him.

"Dave?" Seaver stared into his eye, confused.

"Why did you just kiss me like that?" Rossi asked as he chuckled nervously at the situation.

"What do you mean?" She questioned. "You kissed me first."

"Only because he dared me to." Dave stated, still a bit shook up by the whole event.

Seaver glanced over in the direction Dave gestured to, to find Derek Morgan smirking over at her. She turned and began to run out of the bullpen.

"Ashley, wait." Dave called after her, wishing he hadn't the moment she turned to face him.

Her eyes were inflamed, salty liquid running down both of her cheeks. "Don't Rossi! Just don't."

David Rossi watched, feeling totally ashamed, as the blonde disappeared out of the bullpen. "Ouch." He called out, when the fist of Emily Prentiss collided with his arm.

"What the hell were you thinking?" She almost screamed at him. "Why would you do that to her?"

"I… I didn't know she's react like that." He replied, his eyes on the floor. "It was just a dare."

"Not to her it wasn't, Rossi."

With that said, the female profiler rushed out of the bullpen, in search of her upset friend.

* * *

><p>A while later David Rossi watched from his office as Emily returned to her desk alone, no sign of Ashley. He knew he'd really fucked up this time. Why the hell did he listen to Morgan? He couldn't keep the image of her crying out of his mind. She looked heartbroken and he'd caused that.<p>

But that wasn't the only thing that was invading his mind. That was some kiss. The way her lips moved against his had enticed him, made it almost impossible to push her away. Why did she kiss him like that? _Because she likes you, idiot. Or at least she did._

But she was so young, she deserved better than him, much better. And of course Morgan was right, she was a beautiful young woman. And so strong, she'd been through so much and he'd been with her throughout some of the worst times.

But now he was causing her pain.

* * *

><p>At the end of the day, David Rossi gathered up his things and rushed out of the building, jumping into his car before heading to a certain blonde's apartment.<p>

Once he arrived, he sat in his car for a while, trying to decide the best way to approach the situation. Finally he built up the courage to leave his automobile and slowly made his way to the front door of Ashley Seaver's apartment. One outside the door, the profiler took in a large breath, before knocking firmly three times.

"Go away, Rossi." Came the broken voice from the other side of the door, just moments later.

"That's not going to happen, Ashley." He informed her, as gently as he could. "Please, I just want to talk… To apologize."

"Apology accepted, now please just leave."

"I can't, not until you hear me out."

"I'm listening." She stated bluntly.

"Can I come inside?"

"No."

"Please."

"No." She repeated, louder this time. "If you want to talk, talk, but be quick about it."

"Okay, firstly I just want you to know how sorry I am, for everything." The male profiler turned and rested his back against the door. "I shouldn't have kissed you because of a stupid dare. Morgan just ticked me off that's all. He said that if I didn't kiss you, then he would and I couldn't let that happen."

"Why not?"

"Excuse me."

"Why couldn't you have just let Morgan kiss me?"

That question took the older agent by surprise. "I… I don't know, I just couldn't."

He paused waiting to see if she would respond to that, continuing himself when she didn't "I didn't know you had feelings for me, and I didn't think that I had feelings for you." He banged his head back against the door, closing his eyes as he spoke. "I felt my heart shattering when I saw you cry… because of me. I hated myself. And the way you kissed me, God. Aside from the fact that I upset you, that kiss is all I've been able to think about all day."

"DON'T FEED ME THAT BULLSHIT!" Seaver shouted as she ripped the door open, causing Rossi to fall backwards into her apartment. "You don't have feelings for me and don't you dare try to pretend you do, just to get me to forgive you!" She continued to yell down at him, standing over him as he lay on the floor. "I just want to forget all about today! Now please get up, leave and shut the door on your way out." The young blonde moved away from him.

"No." Rossi stated, with a small smile.

"What?" Seaver hissed out, turning around to glare at the older agent.

"I said no, I haven't finished yet." He picked himself up off of the floor and shut the door.

"Get out."

"I told you, I'll leave when you hear me out." He stated simply.

"Get out." Ashley repeated, striding towards the man, reaching past him to open the door.

David Rossi took his opportunity and grabbed hold of the blonde, spinning them round, before pushing her against the door, pinning her hands down by her sides. "You're wrong." He assured her, his lips millimeters from hers. "I do have feelings for you; it just took today's events for me to realize that."

"Rossi, please…"

He silenced her with a firm kiss. Pulling back he gazed into her eyes, seeing her inwardly arguing with herself. Releasing her hands, he placed his own on her hips and kissed her lightly once more.

Ashley offered him a shy smile, when he pulled back. "Are you finished now?"

"That depends, are you going to ask me to leave if I say yes?"

She chuckled at that. "No."

"Good, I have one last thing to say and then I'll be finished." His face became serious. "You're a young, beautiful, strong woman and you need to know, you can do better than me."

"I don't want better." She assured him. "I want you."

"As long as you're sure?"

"Shut up and kiss me, David." She ordered. And who was he to deny her.

Turns out maybe that dare wasn't as bad as either of them had originally thought, they both now had what they wanted. Each other.


End file.
